Sempre estarei aqui
by gimansano
Summary: Após a batalha acontece muitas coisas com Harry e Gina, ciumes, brigas, pedidos...
1. Ele não pode voltar

Titulo: Sempre estarei aqui

Capitulo 1 – Ele não pode voltar

Já é mais de meia noite e eu ainda estou acordada. Não consigo dormir por causa dessa chuva. Parece mais que o céu esta caindo. Me levanto e vou ate a cozinha para poder tomar um copo d'água. Quando chego na sala um trovão quebra o silencio existente. Vejo uma sombra perto da árvore de natal. Não tenho duvidas de que seja ele, como posso saber que é ele a poucos metros? Não sei, acho que é a sombra dos cabelos, ou simplesmente o cheiro que estava naquela sala. Chego mais perto, ele se vira para mim e vira novamente para a árvore.

- Não está com sono? – Pergunto para ele com um pouco de medo que ele não responda por causa da nossa briga da semana passada.

- Não. Tive mais um pesadelo daqueles- Ele fala olhando novamente para mim- Porque? Porque eu ainda tenho esses sonhos? Tudo acabou não foi? Voldemort está morto, e não tem como ele tem?

- Não Harry, não tem como Voldemort voltar, as pessoas não podem voltar para um mundo que não pertencem mais. – digo me sentando ao seu lado olhando para a árvore, o silencio toma conta da sala, deixando apenas o barulho da chuva- Harry olha para mim, ele não pode voltar, ninguém pode. Não sabemos se felizmente ou infelizmente. Se as pessoas que amamos não pode voltar, Voldemort também não pode.

- Mas e se...

- Não tem "e se" Harry. Se seus pais não podem voltar, ele também não pode. Se Fred não pode, ele não pode. Não seria justo. – digo olhando diretamente nos olhos verdes pelo qual me apaixonei.

- O mundo não é justo, Gi – Ele fala com uma certa razão, o mundo NEM SEMPRE é justo- Pelo menos não comigo.

- Harry, nós sabemos que as pessoas um dia morrem, mas nós nunca vamos estar preparados para isso – Harry olha para os pés, mas eu faço ele olhar para mim - Certo, seus pais morreram cedo, Fred, Tonks e Remo também, mas não podíamos evitar. Quando seus pais morreram você era apenas um bebe, quando Fred, Tonks e Remo morreram você estava tentando salvar a vida deles, na verdade você estava salvando o mundo, mas estava pensando nas pessoas que você ama, mas não em você, e isso não é ser egoísta. E quando Sirius morreu, você também estava tentando ajuda-lo.

- Mas se eu não tivesse caído na armadilha de Voldemort...

- Mas você foi para o ministério fazer o que mesmo? – pergunto para ele.

-Salvar o Sirius, mas... –ele responde, mas eu o interrompo.

- Não tem mas, Harry, você foi para salvar ele, e é isso o que importa, o seu amor por ele. – vejo que ele está tentado segurar uma lagrima, e quando ela finalmente cai, toco seu rosto e seco a lagrima. Harry segura meu braço e vamos nos aproximando, estamos cada vez mais perto, então finalmente nos beijamos, um beijo que eu estava com saudades. Estávamos brigados, e foi ai que eu percebi que tudo estava certo entre nós- Bom, acho que já esta tudo bem agora, não?

- Sim, está. - ele faz carinho no meu rosto, sabe que eu amo isso- Só você me faz sentir assim sabia?

- Sabia – respondo dando um sorriso

- Convencida – ele também sorri – Bom, agora que tudo está certo, que você já me ajudou a ver que ele não pode voltar, e que nós nos acertamos, acho melhor irmos dormir. Afinal são duas da manhã, nós estamos aqui no escuro, sozinhos e Rony e Jorge estão lá em cima, e podem muito bem chamar os outros caso desconfiem de algo.

- Harry, você enfrenta Voldemort e tem medo dos meus irmãos?- pergunto dando risada da cara que ele fez

- Voldemort só queria me matar porque tinha medo que eu o matasse, seus irmãos vão querer me matar por estar me encontrando de noite com a imazinha deles- ele fala como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo- Bom, agora é serio, vamos dormir que amanhã nós vamos para o Beco tomar um sorvete.

- Hum, um sorvete? – pergunto fazendo uma cara de criança quando os pais falam que vão passear- Tudo bem, eu vou, mas só se você prometer que não vamos mais brigar.

- Eu prometo- ele disse me dando mais um beijo – Agora vamos dormir.

Levantamos, fomos ate o meu quarto de mãos dadas, ele me deu um beijo de boa noite e foi dormir. Naquela noite fui dormir com um sorriso no rosto.


	2. Beco Diagonal

Capitulo 2- Beco Diagonal

Eu acordo com um peso em cima de mim, abro os olhos e me deparo com os olhos mais lindos que já vi na vida.

- Bom dia! – falo dando um beijo nele- Que horas são? Que horas vamos ao Beco?

- Calma ruiva, primeiro vamos tomar café, ainda são nove horas- ele fala passando a mão em meus cabelos – Nós vamos depois do almoço. A Mione perguntou se pode ir com a gente, ela quer comprar um livro. E o Rony também quer ir, ele diz que também quer tomar sorvete, mas eu sei que ele quer ir para ficar de olho na gente, ou então ele sabe que a Mione vai e também quer ir.

Dou um sorriso, meu irmão ainda não se acertou com Hermione, quem sabe eu não dou uma ajudinha um dia desses.

-Harry, agora eu vou me trocar para ir tomar café – falo empurrando ele para fora do quarto.

- Ah Gi, deixa eu ficar, eu posso tirar os óculos se quiser. – ele fala com uma cara de um garotinho travesso, olho para ele com a mesma cara que minha mãe faz quando os meninos faziam algo que não deviam – Tudo bem, eu vou.

Vou ate o banheiro tomo um banho gelado para poder acordar e escovo os dentes. Coloco uma blusa verde e uma calça jeans, penteio meus cabelos e passo um batom claro e para terminar, passo um perfume. Desço as escadas, estão todos tomando café, menos Rony, ele sempre é o ultimo a chegar.

- Bom dia pessoal- vou ate o Harry e dou mais um beijo de bom dia. Olho para Hermione – Você vai mesmo com a gente?

- Sim, mas se estiver atrapalhando algo... – Ela fala olhando para o Harry.

- Não, nós só vamos tomar um sorvete... – Falo olhando para a escada, Rony estava ao pé da escada com cara de sono e de pijama

– Tudo bem. Você quer ir Rony? – Hermione olha para Rony

- Claro – ele responde coçando os olhos e bocejando.- Eu já tinha comentado isso com o Harry ontem a noite

Assim que todos terminaram o café, fomos para a sala conversar. Eu e o Harry estamos no sofá e Rony e Hermione no chão. Depois de algumas horas a conversa acaba.

- Da para acreditar? – Rony quebra o silêncio – Faltam três dias para o natal. O ano passou muito rápido.

- Verdade – eu concordo – parece que Victorie nasceu ontem, lembro-me desse dia como se fosse ontem. Lembro do Gui desmaiando no hospital, coitado.

- Ainda bem que ele desmaiou, se não eu teria perdido dez galeões. – falou Rony.

- Ronald, não acredito que você apostou que seu irmão iria desmaiar no hospital – Hermione parecia chocada.

- Não, ele apostou que Gui ia desmaiar quando recebesse a noticia de que o bebe iria nascer, e não no hospital – disse Harry. – Eu perdi dez galeões com esse trapaceiro.

- Hey eu não trapaceei, só mudei de aposta de ultima hora.., - Rony falou e teve que se desviar da almofada que Harry atacou.

- O almoço esta pronto. – minha mãe grita da cozinha, Rony sai correndo, como se estivesse esperado por muito tempo.

Depois do almoço, arrumo a louça na pia, o mínimo que poderia fazer, já que teria que ir para o Beco.

- Podemos ir? – Harry pergunta assim que apareço na sala.

- Claro – respondo – Onde estão Rony e Hermione?

- Estão lá fora esperando – ele responde com um olhar malicioso. Vamos ate Rony e Hermione e aparatamos ate o Beco. Lá compramos nosso sorvete e ficamos andando pelo Beco. Por onde passamos as garotas ficaram olhando para o Harry, e eu não gostei nada disso.

- Gi, para de mandar esse olhar ameaçador para aquela garota. – falou Harry olhando para mim.

- Harry, se eu não olhar assim para ela, é capaz dela vir aqui falar com você... – respondo ainda olhando para a garota que desvia o olhar.- Acho bom que ela tenha disfarçado, ou então eu teria ido lá e...

- Gi eu já falei que você fica linda quando ta com ciúme? – perguntou Harry. Eu olho para ele com o sorriso. Ele sempre fala isso quando tenho meus ataques de ciúme, mas ele fica lindo falando que eu fico linda com ciúme.

Fomos ate a Floreios e Borrões, compramos o livro que Hermione tanto queria e quando estávamos indo embora eu vejo Dino. Nessa hora eu olho para o Harry e vejo que ele não viu Dino. Passamos por ele e eu rezando para ele não nos parar, mas ele passa e acena com a cabeça. Ainda bem, porque só com esse aceno eu sabia que Harry queria pular no pescoço dele, e olha que eu não tive um namoro muito serio com Dino, imagine se tivesse.


	3. Presente especial

Cap 3 – Presente especial

Faz uma hora que eu estou tentando descobrir o que comprar de natal para a minha pequena família, Harry e Hermione. Bom, Hermione eu já sei que posso comprar um livro, mas ainda não sei qual comprar. Ontem a noite ela comentou que queria comprar um livro, qual era mesmo o nome? Acho que era "Dias difíceis", mas eu nem sei quem escreveu. Assim que eu descobrir o que dar para os outros vou até o Beco e passo na Floreios e Borrões. Finalmente depois de algumas horas eu já tenho a lista do que dar para cada um. Olho mais uma vez para a lista e agradeço por ter economizado o ano todo.

-HARRY VEM AQUI!–grito do meu quarto e poucos segundos depois Harry já está parado na porta do meu quarto- Harry eu preciso que você vá comigo até o Beco.

- Ah, Gi, que susto, achei que você tinha se machucado. – ele fala com a respiração pesada- Ir ao Beco? Mas nós já fomos ontem.

- Eu sei, mas quero comprar os presentes ainda hoje, já que o natal é amanhã, sei que esta em cima da hora, mas eu me esqueci quando fomos ontem. –faço uma carinha que eu sei que ele não resiste – Por favor!

- Ok, deixa só eu tomar um copo d'água – ele fala e eu dou um sorriso – Você sabe que eu não resisto quando você faz essa carinha.

Descemos as escadas até a sala, Harry vai tomar sua água enquanto eu aviso minha mãe que vou comprar os presentes. Vamos até o jardim e de lá aparatamos. Vou até a Floreios e Borrões e compro aquele livro para a Hermione, vou até a Artigos de Qualidades para Quadribol e compro uma vassoura para o Rony, sei que a dele quebrou então já aproveitei isso para comprar uma. Comprei uma Nimbus 2000, porque eu não tenho tanto dinheiro assim para comprar uma igual a do Harry. Comprei quatro jogos de cartas para Gui, Carlinhos, Jorge e Percy. Fui ate Madame Malkin e imploro para ela me vender linhas novas para dar para minha mãe. E vou ate Penas de Escritório e compro uma pena nova para meu pai. Ainda sobrou um bom dinheiro para comprar o presente principal. Peço para o Harry ficar me esperando na rua enquanto vou comprar o presente dele. Ainda bem que ele ficou um pouco longe da loja Empório de Corujas, porque é meio obvio o que iria comprar. Peço para a moça mandar a coruja faltando três minutos para as sete. Saio da loja e vejo Harry parado onde eu o deixei e vou ate ele.

- Hey, você não disse que ia comprar meu presente? – ele pergunta

- Eu já comprei- dou um beijo nele – Mas você saberia o que é se eu trouxesse o presente aqui... Vamos, já são seis e vinte, e eu tenho que me arrumar para hoje a noite.

Aparatamos no jardim da Toca, e Harry leva as sacolas para meu quarto.

- Você é um amor sabia? – pergunto para ele que está com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Um sorriso que pode iluminar minha semana. Tudo bem, que pode iluminar a vida. Ele se aproxima e me puxa pela cintura e eu o enlaço pelo pescoço. E finalmente nos beijamos, o beijo é de tirar o fôlego eu passo a mão pelo cabelo dele. Quando paramos nossos lábios estão inchados, nos olhamos nos olhos e damos um sorriso.- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. Muito – ele responde. Me da mais um beijo e vai para o quarto se arrumar.

Quando eu estava quase terminando de arrumar, vi que faltava três minutos para as sete, olho para a janela e vejo a coruja que eu comprei para o Harry. Escrevo um rápido bilhete para o Harry, falando para ele ir para a sala e que eu estou esperando ele lá. Coloco a coruja na gaiola,vou ate o quarto em que ele esta, e colo o bilhete na porta. Bato na porta e saio correndo e deixo a coruja na cozinha. Escuto passos na escada, corro até a sala e vejo ele. Ele esta vestindo uma calça jeans, uma camisa polo verde, destacando ainda mais a cor de seus olhos. Ele esta lindo, e por um momento esqueço o que tinha que fazer.

- Gi, o que aconteceu?- ele pergunta olhando para mim. Eu estou de queixo caído. O motivo? Acho que é meio obvio. Meu namorado está lindo.

- Que? A sim, claro. – eu falo me atrapalhando um pouco. – Eu quero te dar o presente de natal, sei que ainda está cedo para isso, mas o seu é especial.

Vou até a cozinha, pego a coruja e vou até o Harry, que esta com os olhos brilhando, parecia um garotinho de cinco anos.

- Gi, você... você comprou uma coruja para mim? – ele pergunta olhando nos meus olhos e logo em seguida olha para a coruja das montanhas.- Muito obrigado, muito obrigado mesmo. Isso significa muito para mim. Eu te amo, muito obrigado

- Eu também te amo, de nada. Eu sabia que ia gostar, mas não sabia que ia gostar tanto. – Ele me abraça e me da um beijo, mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego, e eu amo quando ele me da esses beijos.


	4. Natal inesquecível

Cap 4 – Natal inesquecível

- Onde esta o Rony e a Mione? –pergunto ao Harry e vejo que ele olha para um ponto fixo pela janela. Vejo que Rony e Hermione estão sentados no gramado do jardim na frente da maior árvore. Eles pareciam conversar então eu percebo que Hermione está soluçando- O que será que está acontecendo?

-Não sei, mas é melhor não irmos lá falar com eles, sabe, para não atrapalha o momento.- Harry responde. Ele vira para mim e segura minha mão me puxando para o jardim – Vem, vamos ficar um pouco lá fora e esperar o pessoal chegar.

Fomos para o jardim e ficamos lá, as vezes conversávamos, as vezes nos olhávamos, nos beijávamos... Quando foi umas nove horas, todos já tinham chegado. Nos levantamos e fomos para a sala. Eu e o Harry estávamos brincando com Victorie. Minha mãe estava na poltrona na nossa frente, nos olhando com um sorriso, e eu já sabia o que aquele sorriso significava, então lhe respondi com um sorriso e olho para Harry, e ele olha para mim, nós dois estamos sorrindo, então dou um beijinho nele. Quando deu meia noite todos nós comemoramos o natal e fomos comer. Depois de jantarmos, todos fomos para a sala para podermos trocar presentes. Eu ganhei uma cachecol que minha mãe fez, ganhei um pôster do Harpias de Holyhead do Jorge, ganhei o livro "Hogwarts: Uma História" da Hermione, um diário do Gui e da Fleur (já superei o que aconteceu comigo no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts), uma pena do Percy e da nova namorada dele Audrey (ainda bem que eu estava precisando de uma pena nova), uma luva que aquece rápido do Carlinhos, ganhei alguns doces do Rony. Mas ainda faltava um presente, mas não falei nada, queria ver se ele percebia que tinha esquecido. Já era mais de duas horas da manhã, praticamente todos tinham ido embora, só havia eu Rony, Hermione, Harry, minha mãe, meu pai, Gui e Fleur.

- Gina, o Harry comprou presente para todo mundo, você acha que ele esqueceu da namorada dele? – Fleur comentou. Talvez ela esteja certa.

- É verdade. Sabe, eu não ligo para presentes. – Eu falo olhando para minhas mãos, depois de algumas horas conversando com Fleur eu percebo que o Harry não teria esquecido do meu presente, não que eu ligue para presentes.- Sei que o Harry me daria algo caro e talvez nós poderíamos ter brigado por causa do presente caro... E eu não quero isso.

- O que você não quer Gi? – Hermione pergunta. Acho que conheço aquele olhar.- Espero que você não esteja falando que não quer presente do Harry. Caso seja isso, é tarde demais, porque ele já esta te esperando atrás da casa para conversar.

- Sei... "Conversar" -Rony fala entrando na sala.

- Eu não disse? – Fleur tinha razão, Harry nao teria esquecido de mim. Eu sei, sou boba...

Saio correndo ate a parte de trás da casa, vejo Harry saindo de trás da sombra. Ele esta sorrindo, ele sempre está sorrindo quando olha para mim, e isso me faz amar ainda mais ele... Quando estou com Harry me sinto especial, amada...

- Você achou que eu tinha esquecido, não é mesmo? – ele pergunta, mas antes que eu possa perguntar como ele sabia, ele responde – Eu vi o modo que você olhava para mim quando estávamos trocando presentes... Eu te conheço ruiva. E eu nunca iria esquecer de você.

- é eu sei. Pelo menos agora eu sei. – dou um sorriso – Então, eu sei que você me chamou aqui para me dar o presente, mas temos mesmo que fazer só isso?

- Não, mas primeiro vamos dar um beijinho, depois o presente e depois o amasso..- ele fala e eu dou um beijo nele- Bom então, eu comprei o seu presente enquanto você estava dormindo na semana passada. Eu não podia esperar para comprar seu presente.

- E eu comprando o seu presente algumas horas antes do natal... – falo fazendo uma careta e ele da risada e eu dou mais um beijo nele.

- Mas você comprou, e eu amei. De verdade. – ele fala, e eu dou um beijinho nele, mas ele segura na minha cintura e eu enlaço ele pelo pescoço bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo dele. Nos separamos ofegantes.- Gi, agora eu quero te dar o presente, será que eu posso?

- Pera, tem alguma coisa no seu olho – me aproximo fingindo que vou tirar a tal coisa do olho dele, mas eu dou mais um beijo nele – Pronto, agora pode.

- Gina, eu pensei muito em como falar isso, treinei sozinho, o Rony até me pegou fazendo isso, e eu sei que ele ta desconfiado sobre o meu tal presente... Que é muito importante mesmo, mas sabe se você não quiser porque acha cedo demais... – ele parece estar nervoso. Será que ele vai fazer o que eu estou pensando? Já tem uma lagrima no meu olho.

- Harry, meu amor, se você não for ao ponto, eu não tenho como falar se quero ou não... – eu o interrompo, por mais que eu saiba qual é o presente, eu quero ouvir isso dele. Ele respira fundo e olha nos meus olhos.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, quer casar comigo? – nesse momento eu pulo nos braços dele e dou um mega abraço e ele corresponde, depois nos olhamos nos olhos por alguns momentos e nos beijamos apaixonadamente.

- SIM! SIM! – eu grito, queria que o mundo todo soubesse que eu sou a mulher mais feliz desse mundo. – Sim Harry Potter eu quero me casar com você.

Estamos sorrindo, nos beijamos uma vez, e mais uma, e mais uma. Entramos na casa. Vamos dar a noticia para todos (ou pelo menos para as seis pessoas que estão lá dentro). Eu e Harry estamos sorrindo, estamos tão felizes que podíamos contagiar as pessoas. Chamamos todos na sala para dar a noticia.

- Bom, eu vou ser direta, afinal eu estou muito feliz para poder usar as palavras certas. – eu falo sorrindo – Eu e o Harry vamos nos casar.

Minha mãe, Fleur e Hermione sorriram na hora que eu falei, meu pai ficou um minuto sem reação, mas depois sorriu e Rony e Gui estavam paralisados, como se aquilo fosse um absurdo. Por um momento eu achei que eles iriam atacar o Harry, mas enquanto eu me colocava na frente do Harry eles sorriram e nos abraçaram e deram os parabéns. Sei que esse natal é inesquecível.


	5. Um casamento ajuda os apaixonados

Cap 5 – O casamento

(cinco meses depois)

-Mione, não dá mais – eu falo após o vigésimo grito que minha mãe dá – eu tenho que tomar alguma coisa para dor de cabeça.

A Toca estava uma correria, minha mãe estava gritando e minha cabeça estava explodindo. Eu era a noiva, não poderia faltar meu casamento por causa de uma dor de cabeça causada pelos berros que minha mãe dava com meu irmão... Peguei uma poção para dor de cabeça, tomei e voltei para o meu quarto. Hermione estava ajudando a me arrumar. E eu estou muito agradecida por ela estar fazendo isso.

- Você ta melhor Gi? – Hermione pergunta e eu aceno com a cabeça afirmando- Então senta aqui para eu terminar de arrumar o seu cabelo

Já está quase na hora do casamento e eu não estou totalmente pronta. Aconteceram alguns imprevistos, como Hermione não conseguir fazer um penteado que eu queria, então tivemos que chamar Fleur, ainda bem que ela conseguiu terminar o cabelo, faltavam apenas sete minutos (Harry já esta lá há mais ou menos quinze minutos) para ir ao altar e mudar minha vida.

- Mione, Fleur, podem ir. – eu falo – E anunciem a minha chegada.

-Vamos? – meu pai pergunta. Eu estou sorrindo e aceno afirmando. Meu sonho está para se realizar. Casar-me com Harry. Eu e meu pai vamos andando até a tenda que meus irmãos montaram no jardim da Toca (igual ao casamento do Gui e da Fleur) quando me posicionei na entrada da tenda, começou uma musica e ele se virou para minha direção. Ele estava lindo (como se eu não tivesse mencionado isso em algum momento). Meu pai me levou até ele e me deu um beijo na minha testa. E deu um abraço em Harry. Harry segurou minha mão e me olhou com um sorriso. Se os sorrisos que ele me dava normalmente já eram especiais, imagine esse que ele esta me dando agora... O padre já começou a falar, mas eu não ouço uma palavra, e acredito que Harry também não, pois ele esta olhando para mim e não parece prestar atenção.

- O noivo pode beijar a noiva – disse o padre dando um sorrisinho. Então eu e o Harry nos olhamos. Ele me segura pela cintura e nos beijamos, um beijo diferente. Um beijo que parecia ter sido feito para aquele momento. E eu correspondi com a mesma intensidade. Quando nos separamos, colamos nossas testas e demos um sorriso. Aquele foi o nosso primeiro beijo como marido e mulher.

- Amor, eu já volto.- aviso ao Harry que esta conversando com Neville.- Tenho que ver o que esta de errado com a Mione.

- Certo, mas não demora – ele fala me dando um beijinho – nós temos que tirar as fotos... E aproveita que você vai falar com a Mione, chama ela, nossa madrinha de casamento.

- Pode deixar Sr. Potter.- dou um sorriso. Vou até Hermione que esta sozinha em uma mesa. Me sento ao lado dela.

- Oi! – ela fala e parece meio triste, e tenta forçar um sorriso.

- Mione o que aconteceu com você?- pergunto olhando em seus olhos- você está pensativa dês de hoje de manhã, ou melhor, dês de cinco meses atrás, no natal.

- Não se preocupe Gi, hoje é o seu dia e eu não quero estragar isso com meus sentimentos. – ela fala. Eu olho para ela, por um momento penso em deixar ela sozinha para pensar mais sobre seja lá o que estava acontecendo, mas sei que ela esta precisando de alguém.

- Mione, eu não vou ficar totalmente feliz enquanto não ver todos _realmente _felizes. – eu falo e faço ela olhar para mim- Mione, eu sei que você está precisando falar com alguém, mas não quero que você fale contra sua vontade.

- Certo, eu falo.

_FLASH BACK_

_Eu estava no jardim da Toca, quando recebi uma carta do ministério da magia falando de que meus pais foram atacados por uma gangue de bruxos adolescentes. Eles apagaram a memória dos meus pais e ainda usaram a Maldição Cruciatus neles. Justo agora que estava tudo bem, a guerra tinha acabado e eu tinha encontrado meus pais e alterado as memórias deles... Eu começo a chorar e alguns minutos depois eu escuto passos vindo em minha direção. Levanto meu olhar e vejo Rony, pode parecer esquisito, mas eu estava precisando dele naquele momento, não sei porque, mas precisava._

_- O que aconteceu Mione? – ele pergunta, mas logo acrescenta – tudo bem se não quiser falar, eu entendo._

_- Não, tudo bem.- eu falo e logo em seguida olho para ele, aqueles olhos me olham intensamente.- Eu recebi uma noticia nada boa agora. Na verdade, a pior noticia da minha vida._

_- O que aconteceu? – ele esta preocupado, ele é tão fofo quando esta conto para ele o que aconteceu com meus pais e ele me abraça forte – Mione, se você quiser, eu posso ajudar, sabe, tentar ajeitar a memória de seus pais, eu não sou bom em feitiços de memória, mas posso ajudar a pesquisar..._

_- Muito obrigada. De verdade, mas acho que não podemos fazer nada alem de esperar. – responde e ele aperta ainda mais o abraço, eu olho para ele e vamos nos aproximando, estamos cada vez mais perto e finalmente nos beijamos. Foi um beijo calmo. Eu bagunçava o cabelo dele enquanto ele me apertava contra ele. Nos separamos ofegantes, nossos lábios estão inchados, damos um sorriso._

_- Eu estava esperando por isso faz alguns meses, na verdade, eu acho que esperava por isso há anos. – ele quebra o silencio._

_- Eu também esperava por isso, muito. – eu respondo, dou um sorriso e mais um beijo nele._

_FIM DO FLASH BACK_

- Mione, eu não sei se eu te dou os parabéns ou se eu te abraço e falo que vai ficar tudo bem. – eu respondo, ela da um sorriso. – Vocês finalmente perceberam que foram feitos um para o outro.

- Na verdade, depois daquele beijo, nós não conversamos muito... Na verdade sempre que ele chega perto eu fico sem reação e fujo dele- ela fala e eu respiro fundo. Tenho uma ideia, mas só vou poder fazer alguma coisa depois das fotos.

- Mione, depois eu dou um jeito em vocês. – eu falo e ela fica um pouco sem graça. – Agora nós temos que ir tirar as fotos...

Depois das fotos, eu pedi para o Harry falar para o Rony me encontrar na entrada da Toca, e falei que se me permitissem eu iria falar o que estava acontecendo. Chamei Hermione para "conversar" na entrada da casa.

- Gina, o que foi? – ela pergunta – Porque não estamos lá dentro conversando e nos divertindo?

- Falou agora quem estava deprimida no canto antes das fotos... – eu falo, fui meio grossa, mas é que meu irmão Ronald Weasley esta demorando. Então vejo Harry empurrando Rony ate a casa.

- Gina eu não acredito que você vai fazer isso! – Hermione murmurou irritada.

- Sim Mione, eu vou fazer isso. – eu falo – Rony, Mione, vocês só vão sair dessa casa como um casal.

Eu empurro Hermione para dentro da casa e Harry empurra Rony. Antes que eles possam fazer alguma coisa, eu coloco vários feitiços para eles não escaparem.

-Agora é só esperar – eu falo para Harry

- Tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo? – ele pergunta meio inseguro.

- Não sei, mas vi isso em um filme que assisti com a Hermione uma vez. – falo para o Harry que da risada, como se não fosse dar certo, meu medo é que não de certo. – E deu certo. Pelo menos no filme.

**POV HERMIONE**

- Eu não acredito que a Gina fez isso! – eu falo andando de um lado para o outro. – Não que eu não goste de ficar em um lugar trancada com você, mas ela poderia ter pedido para nós conversarmos.

- Então, vamos fazer o que ela quer, vamos nos acertar de uma vez por todas – Rony fala. Eu sei que ele tem razão, mas eu estou com raiva da Gina nesse momento, por uma causa boba eu sei, mas teria que ser no meu tempo e no tempo do Rony.- Mas não vamos fazer por ela, vamos fazer por nós.

- Certo. – respondo. – Rony, eu...

- Mione, deixa que eu começo, eu sei que se você for a primeira a falar, vamos acabar brigando.

- É, tem razão. – sei que sou teimosa e que é sou capaz de dizer que eu não gosto dele e o confundir ainda mais só porque eu estou com medo do que pode acontecer.

- Mione, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com seus pais, de verdade, mas você mesma disse que o que nós temos que fazer é esperar, então porque enquanto esperamos não damos uma chance para a gente? – ele respira fundo e vejo que o que ele tem a falar ainda não acabou. – Eu gosto muito de você, de verdade, acho que eu estou apaixonado por você, mas você não me deixa ter certeza disso. Vamos nos dar uma chance. O que você acha?

- Acho que estou apaixonada por um ruivo lindo. – respondo e ele da um sorriso. Nos aproximamos cada vez mais, ele me segura forte pela cintura, mas não ligo porque estou sentindo o perfume dele. Eu o enlaço pelo pescoço e finalmente nos beijamos, um beijo de saudade (depois do meu primeiro beijo com ele, fiquei com saudades de sentir os lábios dele). Nos separamos ofegantes, com os lábios inchados e os cabelos bagunçados.

- Ok agora já esta tudo certo, mas como saímos daqui? – ele da uma risada gostosa e eu o acompanho.

- Não sei ao certo, mas bem que podemos ficar aqui sozinhos até o casamento acabar. – eu falo com um olhar malicioso.

- Quem é você e o que fez com Hermione Granger? – ele pergunta e eu dou risada.


	6. Acidentes

Cap 6 – Acidentes

(Três anos depois)

Ainda era sete e meia da manha. Eu estava deitada pensado em como minha vida havia mudado. A guerra havia acabado, eu e Harry reatamos, ganhei uma sobrinha, casei-me com Harry. Falando nele, ele está bem ao meu lado dormindo que nem um anjo. Nesse momento Harry abre os olhos, como se soubesse que eu estou pensando nele. Trocamos um sorriso e nos beijamos. Faz apenas algumas horas que eu tinha beijado ele, mas para mim parecia séculos, eu sei que isso parece meloso, mas é assim que eu me sinto quando fico algumas horas sem beija-lo.

- Bom dia, meu amor! – eu falo fazendo carinho no rosto dele. Aqueles olhos verdes me olham com amor. – Dormiu bem?

- Sim, muito bem! – ele fala com um sorriso malicioso – Afinal, eu dormi com minha esposa, a mulher mais linda do mundo. E você? Dormiu bem?

- Muito bem! – dou um beijo longo nele. – Eu tive um sonho ótimo, tinha um homem muito lindo, alto e gentil.

- Ah é? – ele pergunta com um tom serio – E eu posso saber quem é esse homem dos seus sonhos?

- Você já o conhece, e muito pelo que eu sei. – eu respondo segurando o riso. Ele está vermelho de ciúme. – E eu acho que ele é meu na vida real.

Ele sorriu aliviado. Me da mais um beijo, levanta da cama e pega sua calça. Eu tento levantar, mas ele impede.

- Eu já volto, vou até a cozinha fazer nosso café da manhã e já trago ele aqui em cima para você. – ele fala, e assim que termina a frase vai para a cozinha. Dou um sorriso. Eu não podia ter um marido melhor. Algum tempo depois ele volta com uma bandeja cheia de coisa para nós dois. Nós mais enrolamos do que comemos, ficamos conversando. – O que acha de irmos ao cinema mais tarde?

- Acho que seria legal! – eu falo. Olho para ele, e ele esta dando um sorriso malicioso e eu o acompanho. Ficamos a manhã inteira deitados na cama e assistindo televisão. Quando deu meio dia, fomos para a Toca almoçar. Quando terminamos, fomos para a sala e ficamos conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios.

- Vocês já vão? – minha mãe pergunta assim que levantamos quando alguém da a conversa por terminada. – Porque não ficam mais um pouco?

- Obrigado pelo convite Sra. Weasley – Harry fala enquanto vamos para a porta –, mas nós vamos assistir um filme no cinema.

- Ah, tudo bem. – ela fala dando um sorriso. – Vocês vão vir para o aniversario da Vic amanhã, sim?

- Não ousaríamos faltar o aniversario da minha sobrinha! – eu falo. Damos risada. – Agora nós temos que ir, eu estou ansiosa para saber como o cineme funciona.

- Gi, é cinema. – Harry me corrige dando risada.

- É a mesma coisa. – eu falo. Dou um tapa fraco no ombro dele por continuar dando risada. Dou um beijo na minha mãe. – Ate amanhã mamãe.

Aparatamos um pouco longe do shopping de Londres. Andamos de mãos dadas pela calçada, estamos discutindo qual filme vamos assistir. Então, vemos luzes vermelhas e azuis e ouvimos muitos barulhos. Harry me empurrou contra uma parede e nos abaixamos. Isso me deixou assustada. Escuto pessoas gritando.

- Harry, o que esta acontecendo? – Pergunto me agarrando a ele.

- Gi, temos que sair daqui! Esses que estão no carro correndo se chamam policiais, eles estão perseguindo os ladrões. Como aurores e comensais, so que eles usam armas. – nesse momento eu escuto um "PA" e sinto Harry mais pesado e ele estava gritando de dor, eu me desespero ainda mais.

- Harry o que aconteceu?

- Eu levei um tiro na perna! – ele grita ainda mais de dor. Eu estou com muito medo – Gi, manda um patrono para Hermione nos encontrar aqui. Precisamos ir para um hospital.

Eu mando o patrono para Hermione desesperada, sem saber o que fazer, faço Harry se sentar no chão.

- Harry vai ficar tudo bem. Não vou deixar nada acontecer com você!- eu falo. Torço para Hermione não demorar muito. – Eu estou aqui. Não se preocupe.

**POV RONY ON**

Estou em casa com Hermione, estamos assistindo um filme de ação. Esses trouxas tem criatividade para fingir que esta acontecendo algo com eles, enquanto não está... Quando o filme estava quase acabando, vejo algo luminoso entrando na casa, e vejo que é um patrono. Ele começa a falar e percebo que é a voz da Gina.

"... e ele levou um tiro, seja lá o que for isso, ele esta com dor, Mione, por favor, me ajuda." ela estava desesperada.

- Mione onde eles estão? – pergunto levantando do sofá e pecando meu casaco.

- No centro de Londres. – ela também se levanta e pega seu casaco. Aparatamos ate onde eles estão.

**POV RONY OFF**

Rony e Hermione finalmente chegaram, fazia apenas alguns minutos que eu havia mandado o patrono, mas pareciam horas.

- Mione, temos que levar o Harry para um hospital. – me levanto com Harry. Aparatamos em um hospital trouxa. Alguns minutos depois algumas pessoas vestidas de braço trazem uma maca, e levam o Harry.

(Algumas horas depois)

Estou andando de um lado para o outro, fazem horas que levaram o Harry, já avisei meus pais e meus irmãos. Estão todos aqui. Não aguento mais esperar. Então vejo um homem vestido de branco, Hermione disse que ele era o medibruxo dos trouxas.

- Como ele está doutor? – Hermione pergunta, afinal ela entende mais sobre o mundo trouxa do que qualquer um da minha família.

- Bem, apesar de ter perdido uma boa quantia de sangue. – o homem de branco responde.

- E quando ele poderá receber visitas? – eu pergunto. Juro que se ele falar para mim esperar mais algum tempo, nem que for segundos, eu vou estuporar ele.

- Receber visitas mesmo somente amanhã. Ele só poderá ver a esposa no momento. – ele responde, e eu me coloco na frente dele. – Muito bem, siga-me.

- Qualquer coisa é só chamar Gi. – olho para Hermione e aceno com a cabeça. E sigo o medibruxo dos trouxas. Andamos um bom tempo, e o homem de branco parecia calmo, como se ele estivesse sem pressa. Se eu ao menos soubesse onde o Harry está, eu teria saído na frente dele. Após alguns segundos chegamos ao quarto onde Harry está.

- A senhora poderá ficar até amanhã, mas terá que deixar o Sr. Potter descansar daqui uns vinte minutos. Mandaremos uma enfermeira para dar os medicamentos necessários. – o homem de branco fala para mim, e eu concordo com tudo. Abro a porta entro e fecho. Harry está acordado e esta com a perna enfaixada.

- Achei que não poderia te ver hoje. – ele fala e da um sorriso. Sento-me em uma poltrona que tem do lado da cama em que ele esta. – Que susto não?

- Sim, um baita susto! – Pego a mão dele e entrelaçamos os dedos. – Acho que estou com trauma do cineme... Quero dizer cinema.

- Sim, eu também estou com trauma do cineme. – damos risada. Ficamos conversando, alguns minutos depois a enfermeire, acho que é assim que fala, entrou para dar os remédios para o Harry, ela ficou olhando para ele ate de mais.

- Ela olhou de mais para você! – eu falo e Harry da risada do meu ciúme. – Não gostei nada disso...

- Eu só tenho olhos para você! E você sabe disso, não sabe? – ele pergunta, olho para ele e dou um sorriso fraco ao ver que ele esta caindo de sono.

- Sim, eu sei! – respondo – Agora durma um pouco. Eu vou ficar aqui, e quando você acordar, ainda estarei aqui.

Ele sorri e fecha os olhos, poucos minutos depois vejo que ele esta dormindo. Coloco a poltrona mais perto da cama me ajeito e seguro sua mão.


	7. Presente de aniversario adiantado

Cap 7 – Presente de aniversario adiantado

Acabamos de sair do hospital. O medico disse que o Harry se recuperou mais rápido do que ele pensava. Fomos para casa nos arrumarmos para o aniversario da Vic. A festa vai ser na Toca e vai ser somente para a família. Vamos mais cedo para a Toca, tenho que ajudar minha mãe com algumas coisas, mas não posso forçar, sim, é o que você esta pensando, mas são somente suspeitas.

- Gi, pode deixar que agora eu termino isso aqui. – minha mãe fala assim que eu termino de colocar a mesa. Ele me olha como se estivesse querendo achar algo. – Você está parecendo cansada. Tem algo para falar?

- É claro que não mãe! – eu falo. Minha mãe reconhece uma grávida de longe. Talvez ela saiba de algo, mas ela quer ouvir "sim mãe, eu estou", mas o que eu poderia dar para ela é um "mãe, ainda tenho minhas duvidas quanto a isso" – Acho que vou ver se Harry precisa de algo.

Vou até a sala, me sento com Harry e ficamos conversando sobre qualquer coisa. Harry me olha como se eu estivesse diferente, ele tem razão se estiver pensando nisso. Antes que ele faça qualquer pergunta, eu o beijo intensamente, como se ele fosse partir para sempre (que isso não aconteça nunca). Ficamos mais algum tempo conversando até que Fleur e Gui chegam. Falo para o Harry que preciso conversar com a Fleur sobre algo e vou ate minha cunhada para ver se minhas duvidas são respostas certas. Após algumas horas Harry me chama:

- Gi, vem aqui! – Harry me chama da sala algumas horas depois. Apareço na porta da cozinha.

- Sim Harry. Quer alguma coisa? – pergunto indo ate ele.

- Sim. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro! – ele fala tentando levantar e eu o ajudo. Levo ele ate o banheiro e depois o levo de volta para a sala o acomodando no sofá. – Traga Vic aqui. Vamos brincar com ela, eu to com saudades.

Vou pegar minha sobrinha para nós brincarmos com ela. Também estou com saudades. Minha mãe apareceu na porta da cozinha umas vinte vezes, e nessas vinte vezes ela deu um sorriso. Já sabia o que queria dizer. Talvez ela saiba, mas eu só tenho suspeitas. Estávamos brincando com Vic quando senti um forte enjoou. Vou correndo até o banheiro. Escuto Harry e minha mãe me chamando. Acho que com esse enjoou eu substituo minhas suspeitas por certezas. Lavo meu rosto e minha boca e volto até a sala. Vou falar para o Harry pelo menos. Amanhã poderei ir ao medibruxo fazer os exames necessários que detectam gravidez. Volto para a sala me sento ao lado do Harry.

- Gi o que houve? – ele pergunta. – Você está bem?

- Será que podemos conversar em particular? – eu falo. Ele concorda. Deixamos Vic com Fleur e vamos até meu antigo quarto. – Harry, eu estou grávida.

No primeiro instante ele fica paralisado, e eu acho que ele não gostou da noticia. Mas alguns segundos mais tarde Harry começa a abrir um lindo sorriso. E eu começo a sorrir junto com ele. Ele me abraça e me beija. Ele se abaixa ate minha barriga e da vários beijinhos e fala muitos obrigados.

- Obrigado Gi! – ele fala me dando um longo beijo. – Eu já falei que te amo?

- Não precisou com aqueles olhares que você me dava... – eu respondo e sorrimos mais uma vez. – Eu também te amo Harry, muito! Mas eu preciso fazer algum teste, porque eu ainda não tenho certeza da gravidez.

- Tudo bem, podemos ir até o hospital amanhã para fazermos os testes. – ele fala ansioso, Harry será um ótimo pai. – Podemos comprar um teste de farmácia para adiantar o resultado.

- Como você quiser papai! – eu respondo. Dou um sorriso e falo – Esse é o seu presente de aniversário adiantado.

- O melhor presente de aniversario adiantado que eu já recebi na minha vida inteira!


	8. Sempre estarei aqui

Cap 8 – Sempre estarei aqui

(onze meses depois)

Já é meia noite e o Harry ainda não chegou em casa. É a segunda vez que ele chega em casa tarde. Será que ... Não, não posso pensar isso, não, o Harry nunca faria isso, ele só deve ter tido um imprevisto no trabalho. Estou no quarto de James. Sim, nosso filho já nasceu, ele tem dois meses e se chama James Sirius Potter. Ele esta dormindo como um anjo. Sento-me na poltrona que tem na frente do berço para ficar o observando e sinto que estou ficando com sono, mas eu não posso dormir, tenho que esperar Harry chegar. Fecho os olhos por alguns minutos, ah como é bom dormir quando se está com sono, é tão certo isso. Abro os olhos novamente, ainda não posso dormir.

(duas horas depois)

**POV HARRY ON**

Aparato no jardim da minha casa. Hoje foi um dia longo e cansativo, tive que ficar ate mais tarde no ministério para procurar uma pasta de um criminoso, mas o problema era que tinha várias pastas diferentes. Não sei de onde saíram tantos papeis assim. Mas agora tudo o que eu quero é olhar meu filho, dar um beijo na Gina, tomar um banho e dormir abraçado com minha esposa. Abro a porta da casa e vejo que já está tudo escuro. E não é para menos, já passa das duas horas, Gina e James já devem estar dormindo. Fecho a porta, mas sem querer faço um pouco de barulho.

**POV HARRY OFF**

Ouço o barulho da porta e me levanto rapidamente. Harry iria ouvir poucas e boas agora. Independente do que ele teve que fazer, ele poderia ter avisado que iria chegar tarde em casa. Desço as escadas e vejo a luz da cozinha acesa. Harry esta sentado na mesa comendo a janta que deixei para ele.

- Harry Potter, porque você demorou tanto para chegar em casa? – pergunto em um tom baixo, mas nervosa. – Fiquei preocupada, sabia?

- Gi, eu tive que rever alguns relatórios! – ele como se fosse obvio o que ele teve que fazer. – O chefe dos aurores estava precisando da pasta de um criminoso

- Harry não importa o que você estava fazendo, poderia pelo menos ter me avisado.

- Desculpe, Gi, mas eu estava tão nervoso, que eu me esqueci de te avisar! – ele fala e percebo que ele esta falando a verdade. – Não tinha só eu naquele departamento, e ele só pediu para mim procurar uma pasta no meio te tantas pastas. Eu comecei antes das sete e só terminei depois das duas horas da manhã. Só eu estava naquele departamento.

- Tudo bem, você esta perdoado, mas prometa que _nunca mais_ vai ficar sem avisar que vai se atrasar. – eu falo e ele acena positivamente. – Agora vá tomar um banho porque você está muito cansado.

(dia seguinte)

É sábado e o Harry falou que iria levar eu e o James para passear, mas ele acabou de receber um chamado de emergência, parece que alguns comensais da morte fugiram de Azkaban

- Harry, você não pode ir!

- E porque não Gina? – ele pergunta e eu fico mais brava ainda.

- Comensais da morte, seguidores de Voldemort fugiram, acho que eles querem que você vá ate eles nesse momento – eu explico o obvio para ele, mas ele continua sem entender. – Você matou Voldemort, o lorde deles, eles vão querer se vingar. Te matar, em outras palavras.

- Gina, eu não sou o único que vai a procura desses comensais. – ele fala – Além do mais eu sei me defender.

- Não quero que você vá Harry! – eu falo, Harry revira os olhos. – Pode ser perigoso.

- É o meu trabalho! Prometo que vou voltar. – ele me da um beijo, mas eu não retribuo.

(algumas horas mais tarde)

São nove horas e o Harry acabou de chegar e está no banho. Ainda estamos brigados. Escuto o chuveiro desligar e Harry sair alguns minutos depois. Finjo que já estou dormindo, percebo que Harry deita na cama. Ele me abraça e eu sinto o cheiro dele. Dou um sorriso e parece que ele percebe, porque ele me abraçou mais forte ainda e eu me aconchego mais no peito dele.

- Desculpa! – eu murmuro e me viro para olhar naqueles olhos verdes pelo qual me apaixonei. – Eu sei que era seu trabalho, mas não quero perder você por causa do Voldemort.

- Tudo bem! – ele fala me dando um beijo na testa. – Nunca mais irei te deixar. Sempre estarei aqui.

FIM

N/A: Sei que esses últimos capítulos ficaram pequenos, mas eu não tive muita criatividade para eles...


End file.
